To Find A Family
by charactersreadthestorysfan
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort during his trip to the ministry to save Sirius. Thrown into the Dursley's House to recover with his 'loving family' Harry gets desperate and a trip to Gringotts will reveal a brother he never knew about. Will contain light slash. Duo/Heero Trowa/Quarte and Harry/(?)Wufei
1. Of Meetings and Brother's

**Author's Note: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I didn't come up with the FRA but thank you to whoever did!**

**Chapter 1: Of Meetings and Brothers**

"Une-baby why'd ya call us here?" Duo asked as he bounced through the door with Heero.

"02, I will let you know but we have to wait for 03, 04, and 05 to get here." Duo and Heero just looked at each other and Heero gave a slight tilt of his head and Duo relaxed, preparing to wait. Wufei came next and soon Quarte, who was pulling Trowa behind him, entered the room too.

Closing the door tightly 01 glared at Une, his eyes demanding answers.

"You all gave samples of your blood for the Family Reconstruction Act." They all nodded, although suspiciously. "We got a hit for one of you." Wufei knew it wasn't for him and Quarte knew all of his many, many siblings so that left Trowa, Heero, and Duo.

"Congratulations Trowa, you have a little brother. He's fourteen and living with his Aunt, one Petunia Dursley. His name is Harrison James Potter." Trowa couldn't help but feel excited at the news and Quarte squeezed his hand, feeling his boyfriend's excitement with his Space Heart.

"Trow-trow this is great!" Duo yelled darting forward to hug him; a little relieved it wasn't a family member for him. Heero however was still looking at Une who still looked nervous.

"What else is there?" Heero demanded. The other's all turned to her unconsciously backing Heero's glare.

"He just disappears off the school grid at eleven and there are no medical records on file or even court records giving the Dursley's custody of him! It's almost like he didn't exist outside of going to school!" Une said exasperated at the lack of information.

"Injustice." Wufei muttered.

"Harry will be here tomorrow to meet you and I want to try to figure out how he stayed off the grid for so long."

"Mission Accepted." Heero stated monotonously.

"Very good, dismissed." Once they left Une put her head in her hands. "Why do I have a horrible feeling I'm going to hate what they find out?" She just sighed and got started on finishing her paperwork.

-Line break-

Harry was standing in front of the Preventer's building with his meager trunk full of everything he owned and couldn't help but feel excited and nervous about meeting his brother. He also thought about how much he owed Griphook for informing and helping find his brother. He was so glad that he had read those books on Goblin Culture, it had helped him when meeting several other goblins and Harry's love and fairness for every creature earned the trust and friendship of the Goblin Nation.

-Finding Out-

It was the summer after Umbridge had been kicked out of Hogwarts and Harry had taken Voldemort down at the ministry with a well aimed curse. Voldemort had cast an Avada Kedavra at Harry and it had _hit_. But in doing so Voldemort had unknowingly destroyed his last Horcrux, Tom Riddle had been so caught up in his own power he had only made one to his own knowledge- the diary. Harry was a convenient accident that he was not aware of.

Dumbledore had arrived too late, just seeing Harry deliver the final blow to Voldemort. Immediately he had shipped Harry off to the Dursley's to 'recover in the presence of family'. It wasn't even two days later that Vernon started physical punishment for coming home early from school. By the end of the week he was so badly beaten he could hardly move so he used the emergency portkey that Griphook had given him when he went to Sirius's will reading in disguise.

He appeared in a huge stone room in one of the lowest floors of Gringotts. Griphook and a goblin healer were there to help treat his wounds. After the healer explained all of Harry's injuries and treated his wounds Harry had to sit on Griphook until he calmed down enough to not go kill the Dursley's however Griphook would only promise to do so if Harry took on the role of Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He tried on the Black Family Ring first, a gray color with the image of a grim howling at a full moon in the obstinate stone. It fit perfectly and he felt a humming of knowledge from the ring. Each Lord ring was gifted with its own old magic that only a lord could access. The Black Ring gave the gift of language. Harry could now speak all creature languages and Human languages, that is how the Black Family became so influential- they could convince all the creatures to join their side. The Potter Ring was as red as his mother's hair and had a white stag with lilies wrapped around its horns. When he put this ring on he felt a hum of warmth and a feeling of _home._ The Potter ring Grants the wearer the ability for wandless magic by using the ring as a conduit for the magic. It could also be used as a portkey to any of his houses- even those from the Black Family.

"All right Lord Potter-Black," Griphook said with a sneer, the goblin version of a smile. "Let's look at your Family Tapestry to make sure everything went properly." Glancing at the large parchment Harry saw he was now the ruler of both Ancient Houses and was looking at his various family members he would now have to take care of, when he spotted a name. Trowa Barton. His _brother._

"Griphook what's this?!" Harry asked his magic swirling around him.

Griphook looked at the name, shocked, or least as shocked as a goblin ever was. "Your parents had a son long before they went into hiding but they were still in Hogwarts so they gave him up to be adopted by some muggles after he showed signs of being a squib. We naturally drew up the paperwork. Trowa Barton must have been the name he was given because the name you go by is the name that shows up on the tapestry. Like you show up as Harry and not Harrison." His parents gave his brother up?! He hopes it was because they were so young and not because he was a squib. Stupid, prejudice British magic users!

"How should I go about contacting him Griphook?" Harry asked his goblin friend softly.

Griphook's face softened looking at the only human that could claim friendship with a goblin. "I'll take care of it." He smiled, showing too many sharp teeth to look anything but threatening. "But I'll need some blood." Harry could only gulp at the look in his eyes.

-Line Break-

When his brother walked into the room he couldn't help but widen his eyes (even if you could only see one eye) at the small petite form. A dancer's build that matched his fluid, graceful movements. Pale skin with some type of scar that appeared to be words…that would bear explanation. When he glanced over he saw full pouty lips, a small button nose, large emerald eyes framed by the thick dark lashes. His long raven hair was elegantly braided and tied with a bright green ribbon, his bangs swept over the right side of his forehead and framed his face nicely. When Harry caught Trowa's eye he smiled – a blinding, ecstatic smile with straight white teeth.

Trowa heard Duo whistle and elbow Wufei with a teasing grin and a planning glint in his eyes.

Harry saw his brother with a paler version of his own green eyes and brown hair swept over one eye. He was taller than Harry, but that wasn't that hard to do, and had the body of an acrobat. Suddenly he was overwhelmed because his brother eye held only love when they connected gazes. He couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to, when he darted forward crying "Brother!" and hugging him. Trowa looked down in shock at his little brother that was wrapped around him but then he gave a slight smile and crushed him to his chest and held on tight.

"You're home, little brother."

**Author's Note: So there's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. Of Friends, Family, and Meals

**Authors Note: Story contains slash. I don't own GW or Harry Potter. Some Ginny bashing in this chapter, but very light.**

**Chapter 2: Of Friends, Family, and Meals**

Une cleared her throat. Blushing, Harry broke the hug off with his brother.

"Harry I'm under the impression you wanted to stay with your brother?"

Harry gave a blinding smile. "Yes, very much."

"Alright I just need you to sign here." Une said handing a stack of papers to the young boy for him to sign. Harry did so after he carefully read the document; he had learned his lesson about blind faith.

"03 you should introduce your brother to your friends once you get home."

-line break-

Once they arrived at Quarte's Manor, Harry was led into a warm, inviting sitting area with warm chocolate brown walls, plush armchairs and a white love seat, and rows and rows of books, Hermione would love it. Harry, in fact, loved to read too but only read for enjoyment and he hated reading for work. Heero sat in a light brown arm chair pulling Duo down onto his lap with a squawk of indignation from the former. Harry just tossed his head back and laughed. Trowa took a seat on the left side of the white love seat with Quarte on the right oh him, where he rested against Trowa's shoulder. Harry went to go sit in the other chair only to run directly into Wufei, causing him to blush a dark red. Trowa hid a smile while he watched his brother mutter something to Wufei before sitting on the floor in front of the love seat.

"Well welcome to the family little brother!" Duo said once everyone was settled. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well I go to a boarding school in Scotland and my best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 'Mione loves books and knowledge, she knows a little about everything but she's really strict but she keeps Ron and I in line. Ron is my best mate we play on our school Quidditch team together."

"What's Quidditch?" Wufei asked curiously.

"Umm…it's like football but with a few different rules since we only play the other houses at our school."

Duo raised a skeptical eyebrow while looking at Harry's petite form. "I can't see you playing a contact support like football."

"Oh! I mean soccer not American Football!"

Duo laughed. "That makes more sense."

"Then there's Neville who is a good listener and really good with plants. Luna is fiercely loyal to our little group but she was bullied so we always look out for her. Ginny is Ron's little sister and she's nice enough but she…"

Trowa watched his brother as he got flustered and smiled at how cute he was. _'I think everything he does is adorable. When did I turn into such a softy? Oh well, he _is_ adorable.'_

"She what, Harry?"

"Shekindofstalksme." He said quickly enough to slur his words together. This time Heero just stared at him, his eyes commanding him to repeat it. With a deep sigh he did, "She kind of stalks me." They blinked in astonishment before bursting into laughter, all except for Wufei who had an expression Harry couldn't identify. Before anyone could say anything else could be said Quarte's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry little one?" Trowa asked his tone full of mirth. Harry leapt out, practically vibrating in excitement. "I'll make us lunch! I love to cook! I'll call you when it's ready!" And with that he bounced out the door. He didn't notice Duo's slight frown before he covered it up by teasing Wufei. '_The others might not have noticed that he doesn't talk about his family and he could just be excited about school and his friends' _Duo mused. He had a feeling that it wasn't that simple though.

-In the Kitchen-

Quarte's kitchen was beautiful. Honey toned wooden paneling and cabinets gave the room a warm, happy glow. There was a huge amount of counter space and the kitchen even had an island in the middle! Harry was giddy as he looked around the kitchen, he'd have to ask Quarte if he could make more meals. Harry got out lettuce, tomatoes, cheese slices, and burger from the fully stocked fridge. Placing a skillet onto the burner of the sleek black electric stove he left it to heat up while he formed the burger into patties. By the time he finished shaping them the pan was nice and hot so he added the burgers into the pan, leaving them to cook after putting the lid back on. He got out a cutting board and drug the trashcan to the island. He cut the lettuce and tomatoes into slices for their burgers very quickly, since he had been cooking for so long. He looked around the kitchen for something to make with the burgers and spotted some potatoes. He washed them then used a fork to poke holes in them before he put them in the microwave. After he started the potatoes he went to flip the burgers. He then set about cleaning up the counters and washing the knives and cutting board. He had just taken the burgers off the heat when the timer for the potatoes went off. Pulling them out and setting them on a big platter next to the burgers Harry grabbed all the condiments they would need as well as hamburger buns before hollering out to the living room that dinner was done.

"It smells delicious little brother." Towa said as he pulled Harry into a hug before seating him next to Wufei and himself. The meal was lovely and everyone complimented Harry's cooking ability. Harry just smiled and blushed before he asked if he could cook all the meals. Quarte told him if he always cooked like this Harry would be doing them a favor. However their peaceful dinner was interrupted by the fact Harry pushed his plate away with only half of his burger and potato gone.

"Are you finished Harry?" Trowa asked concerned as he felt Harry's forehead to feel for a fever.

"Yes, if I eat anymore right now I'll get sick." Harry said skirting around the subject. Harry then gathered all the dishes and went to take them to the sink. As soon as his back was turned Duo let the pure murder show on his face. Shinigami was not happy with how his little brother, for Trowa's brother was_ his brother,_ must have been treated; Duo knew the signs well enough after all. Catching Duo's eye Heero was about to ask Harry about his lack of appetite when they heard one of the maids scream. All of the pilot's hands flew automatically to their guns, before they could get up though; Harry took off to where the scream came from.

"Damn it." Trowa cursed. He ran out into the hallway, clearing the rooms with his fellow pilots as he went to find his brother. After clearing five rooms Trowa finally caught up to Harry but none of the pilots were prepared for what they saw.

**Author's Note: A short chapter with a cliffhanger. I didn't want anyone to think I abandoned this story or that I was putting it on hiatus. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


End file.
